Just a kiss
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Its one of those real hott days, Max watches Kai beneath the tree he's topless. Kai catches Max watching, and decides its time they had their first kiss. KaiMax. R&R please


_Alright i have finally finished this, it has taken me awhile but i got it done. _

**Warning: **_May be spelling or grammer mistakes or even punctuation. apologise if there is._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade, if i did i would build a machine that could take me into their world._

**Dedication: **_This is dedicated to my_ _Jellybean aka Iluvbeyblade, because she just seems to love my Yaoi fics havent figured out why but she does.Lol. So Jellybean this is for you and cos you told me you wanted a kiss one._

_Also this may not be like how the other two were its kinda different im not really happy with it but at the same time i am, does that make sense? Ohwell i hope you enjoy reading it._

**

* * *

**

It was one of those hot summer days where no one wanted to move, the slightest twitch would send a torrent of sweat running over your brow.

Max looked at his boyfriend lying in the shade of the tree in Tyson's backyard. He was lying eyes closed arms loosely by his sides and best of all, topless.

Max could see the sweat glistening off of his pale skin which was slightly reddened by the heat of the sun, the sun glinted off the small ring in his nipple. A blush rushed over the young boys cheeks.

Kai lay motionless in the shade of the tree. His body was coated in sweat, leaving him feeling hot and sticky and very uncomfortable.He felt a prickle at the back of his neck.

He knew that someone was watching him, he inwardly smiled as a pair of baby blue eyes flew into his mind.

An idea came to him almost immediately. Wishing to tease the innocent bot staring at him he lazily stretched, arching his back and slowly licked his lips.

Opening his eyes he stared striaght at Max who blushed furiously. Kai smirked and slowly pulled himself up. With slow precise sensual movements he made his was across the yard to the younger boy.

They were alone out here, the others all trying to keep cool elsewhere. When he finally stood infront of the tounger teen a strong urge to ravish the young boy overcame his senses and he almost gave in.Almost.

Grabbing the younger boys hand Kai pulled him over to the tree he had previously been lying under.

Max stumbled after the older teen blushing furiously, they hadn't exactly told the others yet. He was kind of afraid of what they would think about his relationship with Kai.

Kai easily pushed the young boy against the tree, a smirk graced his lips as he watched the younger teen looking up at him shyly through his thick lashes.

Bringing his hand up Kai cupped the side of Max's face and ran his thumb along the younger boys bottom lip.

Max parted his lips and surprised the older boy by sucking gently on thumb. A strange feeling arose in his genital region, startled Max let the older boys thumb slip from between his lips.

Looking up he saw Kai looking at him with an intensity so hot it could melt the polar ice caps. Shuddering with pleasure Max stared right back at him unwavering.

Kai slowly moved in closer to Max pinning the younger boy between himself and the tree. He lightly brushed his lips over the younger teens, a shiver coarsed through both boys.

Placing his lips over Max's he increased the pressure of the kiss until Max was gasping for air, releasing his lips Kai brushed a few stray pieces of Max's golden hair off his sweaty forehead.

Without warning Kai crashed his lips onto Max's, Max gasped in delight. Kai taking the oportunity thrust his tongue into Max's mouth.

Both boys clashed tongues as they explored each other mouths. Kai ran his hands down Max's sides and up under his shirt.

Frightened Max pushed at Kai who released his mouth and took a step back giving Max some room. Max was breathing hard a frightened look in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Kai" Max stuttered. Kai's gaze softened as he looked upon the younger boy.

"Don't fret precious, i should have taken it slower it was after all out first kiss"

Max looked up at Kai, a small smile on his reddened lips. Max took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist burying his head in Kai's chest.

Kai placed his arms tight around the younger boy, not wanting to let him go.

"K-Kai, don't let me go" Max mumbled into Kai's chest.

Kai squeezed Max tightly.

"Never."

* * *

_See...I told you it was different, well tell me if you liked it or not, i really wanted it to be real pure fluff but it didnt turn out that way muse kinda had a different idea of the direction of this._

_Hope you liked it Jellybean _

_luv Phoenix_


End file.
